


It's Real

by Dollz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Relationship(s), Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollz/pseuds/Dollz
Summary: It's nothing new for person having insecurities regarding their relationship. Carmen Abella sometimes wonders if Joshua Brady, her new fiance, should be with someone like her... A hot mess who is difficult to deal with. However, no matter what kind of doubts she has, he always manages to assure her that what they have is real, and that she is the one he wants.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	It's Real

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gorillaz fanfiction involving my main OCs, so feel free to let me know what you think. Though, it's a bit shorter than my previous one-shots. Hope you enjoy!

It was April 14th, 2015, on an ordinary morning. Carmen sat on a barstool in the kitchen, staring at the calendar… Only three days before the wedding. She then averted her eyes to her hand, on which a golden ringed adorned a certain finger. She could still remember how her proposed to her. 

It was after the big fight with demons and zombies in Monte Carlo, following the moment she finished punching the lights out of Manon… Yeah, that part was especially satisfying to her. Once their whole band stood victoriously on top of the giant landfill of corpses they had defeated, Joshua got down on his knee, and pulled out the ring, which he had kept safe during his time in captivity… Yeah, it wasn’t the most romantic of circumstances, but then again, their relationship was always anything but mundane. Plus, she was too shocked and overjoyed to care about the gory surroundings. As soon as he asked that one life-changing question, she immediately said “yes”. Then he took her bruised and slightly blood-stained hand, and slid the glistening piece of jewelry onto her ring finger. Then he got up, and the couple lovingly embraced in a passionate kiss, despite their soot-covered faces and Carmen’s tear-streaked cheeks.

Yeah, that is definitely a moment she will never forget. After the bassist finished reminiscing, she heard someone’s footsteps coming down the stairs. She immediately recognized who was walking. She raised her head, and saw none other than her fiance entering the kitchen through the doorway. He let out a rather loud yawn, before turning his attention to his future wife.

“Morning, babe.” The brown-haired man greeted her in a tired tone.

“Morning.” The brunette responded, before the guy she has been dating for eight years heads for their coffee machine. As he prepared his hot drink, she just silently admired his bare back, obviously grateful that he always sleeps shirtless.

Sometimes Carmen wonders how he ended up choosing someone like her. She was always a difficult person to be around. She’s snarky, sarcastic, blunt, and is never afraid to say what she’s thinking, no matter how harsh it ends up coming out. Not to mention, she is a little short-tempered and can be awfully impatient. Joshua, on the other hand, is the definition of patient. He is willing to stand by her side during even her least proudest moments, and is always more than willing to hear her out and help with her issues. He’s also completely fearless when it comes to her temper, and is one of the only few people who is willing to call her out when she is in the wrong.

He is always composed, but not complicit. He is kind, but can be stern when necessary… Sometimes Carmen feels like she is undeserving of such a caring partner like him. Even though he assures her every day that she is a good person deep down, she is well aware that she can be a bitch at the most unnecessary of times, but somehow, he is still here with her. Though, sometimes she’s doubtful that he’ll continue to stay...

“You want a cup as well?” Joshua asked, looking back at his fiance with a cheeky grin, making her blush.

“Of course, you ass.” She affectionately responded, averting her eyes to the side, as she couldn’t help but smile.

Eventually, he finished making her coffee, topping it off with whipped cream, ground cayenne pepper, and cinnamon powder... Spicy, just how she liked it. After sliding over her cup, the guitarist sat down in front her, sipping out of his own mug. While on the surface it may not seem like much, it’s little gestures such as this that warm her usually stoic heart. He knew exactly what she wanted without having to ask her. It reminds her that despite the occasional tumbles they have along the way, he is the one that really knows and understands her.

After biting her bottom lip to prevent her smile from growing wider, she takes a sip of her creamy spiced drink. She hummed, pleased at the taste. Then she heard someone chuckle. She looked up at her partner, who was snickering at her.

“What are you laughing at?” Carmen questioned in an unamused tone, raising a brow. In response, he pointed to her upper lip.

“You got some whipped cream there.” Joshua pointed, still grinning. She scowled at him, as her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

“It’s not funny, asshole.” She grumbled bitterly, before she reached over to wipe off the said cream, but her fiance took her hand before she could do so. Her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of scarlet. He then reached over himself and swiped the white fluffy substance with his thumb, before licking it off the tip.

“Better?” He asked teasingly. His future wife fought the urge to smile.

“Shut up…” She mumbled stubbornly. The couple then looked into each other’s eyes. They could both see it… They were both on the same page. Then both leaned towards each other, and then…

“I’m up! Who's in the mood for some crescent rolls?” A familiar female voice announced, immediately putting the moment to a grand halt.

“Oh, me, me, me!” A more high-pitched once called out enthusiastically. Those two voices belonged none other than to their bandmates and roommates, Penny and Harper.

“Damn it…” The dark-haired bassist muttered to herself, as the golden-haired singer walked towards the cupboard to get the flour, dry yeast, sugar, and salt, and the mauve-haired drummer made herself comfortable on barstool beside Carmen’s.

“Alright, how about you two?” Penny asked, referring to the soon-to-be-married couple.

“Are you hungry for some rolls? Or are you two already full from last night?” The blonde questioned playfully, winking at the two of them with mischievous giggle, as Harper stuck out her tongue with a “bleh”, while shaking her head in mild disgust.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Joshua deadpanned with a straight face, causing his childhood friend let out another giggle. Carmen, meanwhile, rolled her eyes at the whole exchange.

Suddenly, Carmen felt something slide over her hand. She immediately recognized the sensation, as well as the electricity that raced up her spine. She looked at her future husband, to see him smiling at her fondly, his fingers softly tracing her her wrist. She couldn’t help but smile back at him, as she slowly interlaced her fingers with his. These are the moments that remind why she agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. He makes her forget all her doubts. No matter how insecure she might feel sometimes, these moments show that what they have isn’t fake. It’s real, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
